The present invention relates to surgical drapes.
During certain medical procedures, such as gynecology, cystoscopy, or hemorrhoidectomy, where the patient is in a lithotomy position, fluid run-off, such as saline solution or blood, can be a problem. Blood loss, especially if excessive, should be measured. In cystoscopy procedures, saline solution is used to flush the surgical site, and the tissue should be collected for laboratory analysis. The saline solution should be drained away from the surgical site, and should be kept contained so that it does not go onto the floor. Prior drapes have not proved adequate for collecting the run-off fluid, and the tissue specimens.